Tidus
is a SS Rank Yo-kai Of the Mysterious Tribe. Biology Tidus has disheveled blond hair with spiky layers. His hair is brown in his childhood flashbacks. He wears the logo of his blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes, as a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. Tidus puts his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg, similar to his father Jecht, who wore a sash on his right side over a pair of shorts. Tidus wears yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain. Profile Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Etymology and symbolism The Okinawan word tida means "sun". The sun theme is reflected in the crest and sigil needed to power up his Celestial Weapon, and possibly in his primarily yellow outfit and blond hair. Tidus's name is never spoken in Final Fantasy X because the player can rename him. In Final Fantasy X-2, Tidus is referred to as merely he, him, you-know-who when ever spoken about. Tidus's name in Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia Final Fantasy is pronounced Tee-Dus, but it is pronounced Tai-Dus in a scene from Kingdom Hearts II. His name is pronounced out loud several times as Tee-Dus in Final Fantasy X -Will-'', as well as ''World of Final Fantasy. Later games and remakes have removed the feature to rename characters to make way for voice acting and, in fact, the other playable characters of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 cannot be renamed and are thus referred to by name within the titles. Yuna's and Tidus's characters may allude to the Chinese concept of the yin and yang. In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang are concepts used to describe how apparently opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent giving rise to each other as they interrelate. Many tangible dualities, such as light and dark, fire and water, and male and female, are thought of as physical manifestations of the duality of yin and yang. This duality lies at the origins of many branches of classical Chinese science and philosophy, as well as being a primary guideline of traditional Chinese medicine, and a central principle of different forms of Chinese martial arts and exercise. Yin is the negative/passive/female principle in nature, and may allude to many other concepts e.g. the moon, shaded orientation, something covert or concealed, "of the netherworld", overcast or sinister. Yang is the positive/active/male principle in nature, and may allude to many other concepts e.g. the sun, open, overt, and "belonging to this world". Trivia * Yuna makes numerous tributes to Tidus during Final Fantasy X-2, the most notable of which is the Zanarkand Abes symbol on her chest while donning the Gunner dressphere. Her hair has been cut into a similar style to his (excluding her long ponytail), and her battle stance while using the Warrior dressphere is the same as Tidus's battle stance, and she also mimics his victory pose and uses his battle quotes. Furthermore, while using the Warrior dressphere Yuna wields Tidus's Brotherhood sword, and with the Dark Knight she wields the Caladbolg, Tidus's Celestial Weapon. * In ''Final Fantasy X -Will-'' Tidus's artwork has aspects of Jecht's design, wearing a similar headband. Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Humans Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Crossover Characters Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi